IDon't Love You Carly
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: Carly and freddie and getting married. but freddie loves sam and sam returns the feelings. will they be able to tell each other before it's to late? read and find out!


**General Point of View**

Today was the day that Carly Miranda Shay had been waiting for her entire life. Her wedding day. To the guy she least expected to five years ago. Freddie Karl Benson. To her he was the one who proposed. But in his eyes she was the one who wanted them to date and get married. He didn't even get her a ring she almost proposed to herself.

That night Freddie got down on one knee to break up with Carly not to marry her. She was what people call a nut job. She was too emotional. When he got her flowers she cried because they were the wrong color. If he got her chocolates she would start yelling at him that she was trying to watch her weight.

But that was yesterday and today is a new day filled with new adventures was something he said to himself while standing next to the pastor on the alter. He did love Carly but as only a friend.

_(Flashback!)_

_He is gonna do it. He is going to tell Sam how he felt. Truth be told Sam was one and only love. He ran into the Shay apartment to go and find Sam. But all he saw was Spencer making the worlds largest ice cream sundae. ''Hey Spence, do you know-'' by Carly and Sam coming downstairs all happy and cheerful as their usual manner was. _

''_Never mind.'' he assured. ''Hey Sam.'' he said with the look he used to give Carly back in the day. '' Hi Freddie.'' she greeted back. But it wasn't Sam it was Carly. _

_A few days later Carly and Freddie came walking into school hand-in-hand. But Sam made no remark to them but just walked away to homeroom. _

_A week earlier. Freddie could not come to terms on how to admit his feelings for Sam so he decided to try it out on Carly for practice. ''Now remember Carls I am saying this to Sam not you.'' he had to make sure since Carly said she had a monster crush on him two days earlier. ''Sam, I love you.'' Carly didn't care what Freddie had said and exclaimed ''Aw Freddie I love you too. Let's go out!'' and gave him a big wet one on the lips. He was just stunned and did not talk for one whole week but just let Carly rule their 'Relationship'. _

_(End of Flashback!)_

And of course who could forget the day that they got 'engaged'.

_(Flashback!)_

_He was going to do it. He was going to break up with Carly. He absolutely hated dating her. And by the list above you wouldn't want to go out with the chick either. Freddie sat Carly down on the couch. He bent down on one knee and before he could even one word out she jump up and said ''Yes'' he was so confused that all he could get the words out to say was ''Huh?'' by this time he was standing with the most confused look any human being could have. ''You were going to ask to marry me right?'' she asked. ''What?'' he screamed. ''Tell me that you are going to marry me.'' she said with a crazy look in her eye. As she gritted the words out of her mouth she got closer to him in threatening sort of manner not to mention her hand balled up in fist to his face as if to punch him. _

''_Y-yes Carly that is what I was going to ask you.'' he said this only to make her happy and to spare his face. _

_(End of Flashback!)_

Freddie lost his train of thought when the music began to play and the little flower girls came down the aisle. Then came Wendy and Gibby who were already married to each other. After them came Tureen and Shane.

Freddie smile at the couples but then his eyes were fixated on the most beautiful woman he had ever lade eyes on. Sam. She came down the aisle in a shell pink dress and her hair up but with golden curls around her face. She didn't wear much makeup but went for a more natural look. She also had on while heels. But of course as mush as he wanted her to be his bride she was just the maid-of-honor.

Soon the wedding march began to play and Carly was walked down the aisle by Spencer.

Carly chose a not so simple wedding dress. The whole thing must have cost Spencer a fortune alone just for the dress. She came down the aisle with a dress with a hoop skirt. Her dress was an exact replica of the one the bride wore when we went to that wedding in Wisconsin. The entire thing was too over done.

_**a/n I am going to skip to the part where the priest asks if anybody objects to the marriage. Sorry I am cut for time!**_

''Does any one object to these two getting married?'' the pastor asked the crowd. Carly immediately turned around and gave every single woman the evil eye. I swear I am scared and I am only the narrator! ''Do you Carlotta Miranda Shay take Fredward Karl Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband?'' the priest asked. ''I do.'' Carly said with confidence.

Freddie just couldn't take being with her anymore. ''Do you Fredward Karl Benson-''

The poor pastor was cut off by Freddie exclaiming ''No!'' the whole crowd gasped at what Freddie had just uttered _**(a/n ha ha uttered is such a funny word!)**_

''What!'' Carly screeched. I feel like not telling this story anymore-this chick _is_ crazy!

''Carly I have never loved you. I love Sam not you!'' he admitted. Sam was shocked. She pushed the stunned Carly out of the way and said ''You mean that?'' she asked. ''Yes, Princess Puckett,. I do.'' he said while holding on to her waist and she has her arms around his neck. Then finally both were broken by their gaze when a really fat dude stood up and asked with a German accent ''Who is getting married here?''. Sam and Freddie both looked at each other and Freddie called over the ring bearer. By this time Carly had already stormed out of the chapel crying and Spencer tagging along to comfort her.

Meanwhile Freddie got down on one knee and asked ''Will you Samantha Joy Puckett marry me?'' Sam had her eyes filled with tears as she was able to croak out a ''Yes''

Freddie jumped for joy as Sam said ''Well might as well not let all that food go to waste.'' she gave he fiancé a look and he finally caught on and told the pastor ''We would like to get married Father.'' the priest mumbled to himself ''It's about time you two get together.'' and the couple gave each other a confused look.

And so as the famous quote states 'What is love but just heartbreak for one and _true_ love for another.'

**Hey, I love this fanfic. This is the best one I have ever written in my opinion. Do you think I should continue with a regular day in the Benson household or something else? It's for you to decide! Read, Review, and most of all Recycle. **


End file.
